


[Art] To Victory!

by ExtraPenguin



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Dinosaurs, Fanart, Gen, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin
Summary: Vaylin riding a T-Rex into battle.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	[Art] To Victory!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kartaylir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartaylir/gifts).



> You requested Vaylin and "Femslash Rex". I decomposed this into three parts:  
> 1\. Fem. This is fulfilled by Vaylin being present.  
> 2\. Slash. Vaylin is about to slash someone to bits with her lightsaber.  
> 3\. Rex. Vaylin is riding a valiant T-Rex into battle, because what every Sith needs is a dinosaur.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
